


Charisma

by PennamePersona



Series: The Good, The Bad, & The Dirty [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Relationship, Concerned Friends, Empath Kravitz, Friends Make Sure Friends Have Long Term Relationships With The Grim Reaper, M/M, The Avi/Magnus is currently background but will be developed as the series continues, sorta - Freeform, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: When Kravitz walks into the kitchen area the morning after he sleeps with Taako (which he still cannot believe he did, like, physically and actually and really and truly, he had sex with Taako, what has he gotten himself into) wearing only a pair of sleep pants that Taako threw at him last night in a post-orgasmic and almost...tender...moment, and no shirt (he feels so bare, but also this body is his no matter how recently it was reformed from ash, and he's gotten over most forms of embarrassment by now), and sees Magnus Burnsides, he has the decency to be a bit uncomfortable.Part Two of: The Good, The Bad, & The Dirty





	Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know the first sentence is like a paragraph long but i'm a flawed person okay

When Kravitz walks into the kitchen area the morning after he sleeps with Taako (which he still cannot believe he did, like, physically and actually and really and truly, he had sex with Taako, what has he gotten himself into) wearing only a pair of sleep pants that Taako threw at him last night in a post-orgasmic and almost...tender...moment, and no shirt (he feels so bare, but also this body is his no matter how recently it was reformed from ash, and he's gotten over most forms of embarrassment by now), and sees Magnus Burnsides, he has the decency to be a bit uncomfortable.

 

Taako has no such reservations. He breezes past Kravitz, wearing a shirt he picked up off the floor seemingly at random, but wow, he looks really good in Kravitz's clothes, and the underwear he never actually took off last night.

 

The underwear (panties, really, that's...the better word, but Kravitz is already feeling out of his element enough, he doesn't need help with that) which could not more easily have been made for taking off.

 

Kravitz feels very, very warm for two reasons, now.

 

Magnus groans, loudly, after just a moment of looking at the two of them, and then the morning does actually get more uncomfortable.

 

"I got you those pants for you to wear," Comes a voice from the hall. "Not for you to give to your sex friends."

 

"For the last time, Merle," Taako says, staring into the fridge and not bothering to even glance in anyone's direction. "It's 'fuck buddies'. When you say, 'sex friends,' it just sounds weird."

 

"Fine, then," Merle says. "Your fuck buddy needs to take off his pants. Well, your pants."

 

"Oh, what the fuck," Magnus says, lifting his head and gesturing exasperatedly with his arms.

 

"So, there's approximately zero things worth eating in this fridge," Taako says, standing back up. "Wanna go out for breakfast, bone daddy?"

 

"Sure," Kravitz says, because to begin objecting, even at the nickname "bone daddy" would mean getting into a lot more than he feels like after just waking up (after actually sleeping for the first time in far, far too long for easy memory recall).

 

Merle and Magnus go still, and Kravitz can't help but feel their surprise.

 

"You sure about this, Taako?" Merle asks, and Magnus winces. Neither of them are known for their tact (Kravitz read their files as well, though less thoroughly than Taako's), but Merle is definitely the less subtle of the two, so Kravitz understands Magnus's reaction.

 

What he doesn't understand is the concern he's also feeling from both of them.

 

"Of course I am," Taako says, a bit irritably. "I'm going out to breakfast with my boyfriend, what's not to be sure about?"

 

Kravitz hasn't been mortal in a long time. He's forgotten what it feels like to do things other people take for granted. Generally, he enjoys these sensations, but when he chokes on air in a moment of utter shock, it's less than pleasant.

 

"Boyfriend?" Kravitz, Merle, and Magnus all ask at the same time.

 

Taako just shrugs, then goes back to his room to get ready.

 

Kravitz looks at Magnus desperately. Magnus looks on the verge of saying something, then sighs deeply.

 

"Look, Kravitz," Magnus says. "I hit you with a chair like a week ago because you were here to kill Taako, and now you're his boyfriend. What am I supposed to say?"

 

"I was not here to kill Taako," Kravitz begins, mostly out of a sense of communicative obligation that he feels during business affairs, which, hey, this isn't, or else he'd be significantly more dressed.

 

That thought brings him back to the physicality of the moment, the knowledge that he's wearing only Taako's sleep pants (a pair which were apparently a gift from Merle, and isn't that fun to know) sparking a need to be wearing his usual careful, professional clothing.

 

Luckily for Kravitz, his clothing, though professional and meticulous at all (other) times, isn't exactly what some might call "real." Meaning he can will it into existence without even the wave of his arm that he does anyway, mostly because he's used to dramatic flair.

 

"So," Merle says, sounding so unsurprised that Kravitz wonders for a moment if this sort of thing happens all the time, except there's no way that it does. "Where did the pants go? Like, I really did give them to him as a gift. They were not for you to just magically disappear."

 

"They're in his room," Kravitz says, smiling slightly, thankful to this incredibly odd dwarf for breaking the intense awkwardness.

 

"Alright," Merle shrugs, grabs a glass of something green out of the fridge, and walks away. "Have fun, kids."

 

Kravitz turns his attention to Magnus. Though his focus at this point is most certainly on Taako, that's not to say the other two don't interest him. They're fascinating, and have files so complex that Kravitz would have begged to be put on their case if he wasn't already the most qualified.

 

Not that he's on their case, anymore, not exactly, but when the most accomplished bounty hunter of the Raven Queen is unable to bring in three people, they must be three extraordinary people. Magnus Burnsides has lived a life that would be too much for most people, Kravitz knows, and so it's for more than just another way into Taako's life that he finds himself wanting to strike up conversation with someone who just saw him half-naked.

 

Magnus looks at him more seriously than Kravitz thinks Magnus usually cares to appear.

 

"We're dealing with it," He says. "Merle and I. I know you know, because I looked around for information after that night when Taako burned his room. I went out with a rogue friend of mine, and we figured out who you are and what you might want. So I want you to know that Merle and I are dealing with what happened. It's a lot to deal with, but we're trying."

 

Kravitz nods, starts to say something, and then Magnus cuts him off.

 

"Taako isn't."

 

Kravitz just breathes for a moment, because that feels good when you don't have to do it, still calms you down, and he needs that in this moment.

 

"I know," Kravitz says. "Not like you do, but I know. That's why I'm here. To help."

 

"You had better," Magnus says, lowly, threateningly, pleadingly. "I've got my support system, Carey, Avi, everyone else, and Merle's got family and the rest of us, but Taako refuses to rely on any of us."

 

"I take it this isn't something you normally tell people Taako sleeps with," Kravitz says.

 

"No," Magnus says. "Because normally, I know they won't be around later. But you will."

 

He says it with such certainty that Kravitz, servant of the Raven Queen, made to feel and to serve and to help, is emboldened by it.

 

"Yes," Kravitz says. "I am."

 

* * *

 

It's later, after Taako comes out of his room and drags Kravitz along to a breakfast date, that Magnus actually stands up. He breathes in, breathes out, and hopes.

 

Then he leaves the house and jogs over to Avi's, where he knocks, and as soon as his boyfriend opens the door, he's holding Avi tightly.

 

"Thanks," Magnus says. "For everything you've done for me."

 

"Doing," Avi says, not fazed in the slightest. "Gonna keep doing it for as long as you'll let me, big guy."

 

Magnus pulls back enough to kiss him, lightly, and then the two of them are off for a morning run, just like every other morning, a routine so calm and wanted that Magnus is sometimes floored by it, by how well he's adjusting, really, by the person he's been able to become. 

 

They run by Carey and Killian's house, and Carey's outside on the front steps, waving at them like she does some mornings. Magnus grins, and it's not just runner's high that's got him feeling good this morning.

 

It's reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be tracking the "tazgbd" tag for responses to this series! I'll also possibly post things there, so check out:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
